Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) are often used particularly for displaying moving images. The latter can be backlit, for example, by light-emitting diodes as radiation sources. However, because of the polarizers used in LCDs to produce the images typically a comparatively large portion of radiation from the radiation sources is lost.